Every Cloud
by DualityOfSoul
Summary: If he was honest, he did felt something. Happiness. Relief. Peace. Not emotions one would normally feel when someone tells you that your spouse had stolen everything in their house and had left without a trace...


First of all I want to thanks _Neko Gohan _for beta Reading this for me. I'm not a very easy person to get a long, and truthfully my ego was all time high by the time we were finished with this.

Anyway, I hope everybody enjoy this story and don't forget to review to let me know your thoughts on it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Every Cloud**

He waited for a few seconds before looking at her. The shock of her words was still there. Her face was full of pity and a silent rage that he knew was for his benefit. She was, after all, like second mother to him. He knew her concern for him was real and honest.

Maybe it was the fact that her concern for him was blocking whatever else he may feel about what she just said, or maybe there was something wrong with him that had nothing to do with her. After all, if he was honest, he did felt something. Happiness. Relief. Peace. Not emotions one would normally feel when someone tells you that your spouse had stolen everything in their house and had left without a trace.

"Where are my kids? Are they alright?" he asked when he finally looked at her. That he referred to them as his own, rather than theirs, was the biggest statement he could have made at the time. They had always been his after all. She was no better a mother than she was wife.

"She left them in the reception area. That's when they called me. I took them home and called Chichi, then sent Vegeta to your house."

If it had been someone else, it might have bothered him that she had taken so many liberties with his children before contacting him. But she was Bulma, and he knew that her own pride could not have allowed her to come to him with only half of the information, and not the full story.

He sighed and sat further back on his chair. He had been working at the _Capsule Corp. Space Marauding Division _for over a year now_. _It was really Vegeta's business. They were a kind of 'mercenary for hire' outfit for assignments in space. He had come to work for them when Valese's demands for material things started to become too expensive, though he had no problems admitting that he loved his job.

"What are you going to do now?" the voice of Bulma brought him back to earth.

He grimaced and shrugged. "The only thing I can do. I'm asking for a divorce and making sure that she cannot harm the kids in any way, shape or form."

Bulma smiled at him and stood up from her chair in front of his desk. She ruffled his hair and cupped his chin in her hands.

"We'll make sure of that, kid." Only she and Vegeta – he didn't really have a choice with him though - could get away with calling him a kid. He was after all a full grown man with children and a failed marriage under his belt. "Trunks is contacting Capsule Corp's lawyers as we speak. You'll be free of that witch within a few days, I promise. Besides, when all this is over she isn't going to be able to come near you or the kids without going to jail."

"Maybe we should not get that far. She is their mother after all."

"Bah. Pan has been more of a mother to them than her."

He smiled at the mention of his niece and the future wife of his best friend. She never did approve of Valese. And once his soon-to-be ex-wife had started trying to get into Trunks' pants, there had been a constant war. He was glad at least that he did not have to worry about his niece murdering the mother of his children anymore.

"Don't you worry about anything. We have taken care of everything for you. Just make sure those kids of yours are happy." She said as she walked away from his office.

He smiled again. He was really lucky to have friends and family he did. They had always been there for him, even when none of them agreed with his choices and actions. They always had been there to support him. What he would do without them, he did not want to find out. It was a good thing too. Now that Valese was out of his life, his children were going to need more family. They were going to need all the support and caring that their mother would not be there to provide.

The thought of his children made him felt happy and peaceful. His oldest children, a pair of twins that had been born with tails and spiked brown hair, the same ones that Vegeta already had taken as his apprentices, as he was found of calling them. And of course of his little girl. She was just six months old. She was going to need him the most. But what was he going to do with a little girl?

A voice through the intercom on his desk made him return from his thoughts. His secretary was telling him about a call, though he had missed the name of the caller.

"Err, Marron, could you repeat that please?" he asked her a sheepish smile on his face.

"I said that Pan is on line two." He could hear the pity on her voice. _Kami, had word spread so fast?_

"Thanks." He said and grabbed the phone. He sighed before answering. "Pan, dear. If you tell me you are sorry, I'm going to go to your place and kick your ass. Just try me, see if I don't."

Her laughter was the answer he was expecting and needing.

"How can I be sorry that that manipulative slut you called a wife finally showed her true colors and left us to a happy and fulfilling life without her to make us all miserable?"

"Please don't hold back because of my feelings. I'm strong enough to take it, tell me what you really feel!"

His sarcastic comment was lost in her laughter once again.

"I'm so sorry uncle Goten. I probably shouldn't be speaking like that. I just can't help it. She hated me, I hated her, and the fact that she is gone makes me happy."

"I know Pan, believe me… I know."

"I'm just sorry that she took everything with her. I was just at your place, she didn't leave anything worth something. She didn't even think of her children. What kind of mother she was!"

"She wasn't." He said simply, though the light tone in his voice had disappeared immediately.

The twins had been an accident. He sometimes wondered if he would have ended up with Valese if she hadn't gotten pregnant. And as for his little girl, she had been nothing to Valese but a means of making sure that he never left her.

She had tried and failed to seduce his best friend, Trunks. Possibly hoping that Trunks would give her the life she felt she deserved, and the life Goten could not give her. In any case, the only thing she managed to obtain was an enemy in Pan, and plans of divorce from him. However she was quick to announce her pregnancy and he wouldn't dare leave her that way. So he stayed and hoped that someday something similar to this could happen. He never dreamed of her leaving him with nothing, though he supposed it was a small price to pay for her to be gone for good.

"Listen, Grandma is coming over to dinner. She's bringing the kids, so you should come too."

"Are you guys still making wedding plans?"

"Yes, and Trunks seems to think that you should come to his rescue. His father isn't coming but Bulma and Bra are."

He could have sworn his heart skipped a beat at the mention of Bra. However he just turned around his chair so he was facing the window.

"I don't have another place to go, Pan, so I'll be there."

"Well I'll see you tonight uncle Goten. Bye."

As he hang up he thought back to the last time he had dinner with his family, the Briefs included. The night had end up on a bad note, thanks to his wife. So he was glad to know that this one was going to be better in every aspect he could imagine. After all, she was gone for good, and he still had his family and his friends. He never really needed anything else. A happy grin covered his handsome face.

And maybe, just maybe, this time around, he would win the inevitable spar against his twins. It was really unfortunately that Vegeta decided not to join them for dinner, because he could have surprise the Prince a few times as well.


End file.
